Pikmin: The Duor
Pikmin: The Duor is the beginning of the second series published by Purple Power Inc. It takes place after Pikmin 3's good ending. Prologe After the Koppaites drop Olimar off at Hocotate, the President is waiting outside of Hocotate Freight. He has an urgent message for Olimar. "OLIMAR! The Loan Sharks went bankrupt! You get your ship back!" The President loudly announced as Olimar walked up the space parking zone. There it was. The S.S Dolphin in all of its glory. Olimar was extremely excited to get behind controls. But when he got in, he realized something... THEY HAD LEFT LOUIE!! AGAIN!! The president ordered the Dolphin to be outfitted with a second cockpit, and they set out once again to save Louie on PNF-404. Land of Rebirth As the S.S Dolphin slowly approached the atmosphere of the planet, it was struck down by a Gatling Groink, which was hiding in a tree, awaiting its prey. The S.S Dolphin survives, but it's navigational systems are almost completely destroyed. Luckily, it's ignition and take off systems are still entirely intact. Without the navigational information, there is no way to return to Hocotate. The Dolphin begins calculating the number of missing parts, but is quickly interupted by a small roar. The sound had come from a Dwarf Azure Bulborb, which was being attacked by a few Red Pikmin. The Pikmin immediately notice their hero and rush towards him, awaiting his commands. The ship then tells them that 40 peices of hardware are missing. Olimar's is confused, but then the president tells him that he had secretly made the Dolphin bigger and have more parts. Olimar is angry for a moment, but then decides that it was probably for the best. He then sets out to find the peices that were in the local area. The radar scam had shown that 8 peices were scattered across the immediate vicinity. Olimar then finds the first part, the Distance Computer, which was being guarded by a few Tree Swifins. Olimar also finds a strange, metal log. He ventures inside, only to be supprised by the fact that the Analytical Compositor was inside! He also spots a Grain Breadbug walking towards a strange leaf structure. And even worse, it was pulling away the Global Viewer! Olimar goes inside, only to find a large Breadbug colony! He is immediately attacked by a large Loafbug, and his body is carried towards the stash of items the bread bugs have taken. He awakes to find a Breadbug nibbling at the Global Veiwer. He shoos it away, and is found by the president and his squad of red Pikmin. They then take back the Global Veiwer and return to the landing site. They also spot the Nautical Navigator, but it is behind a large, thick patch of poisonous Pricklewhip vines. They decide to keep on going, and they soon spot the Cronological Chart, and they try to collect it, but they are stopped when a Nusaice Dweevil picks it up and quickly flees the area. They decide to try and find a radar-type part to be able to strengthen their search signal. Their prayer is answered when they spot the Distant Dish up on a ledge. They find higher ground, and are able to collect it. They then find a new area, the.... Concrete Cavern Olimar and the president found themselves landing in a large, stone crevice. It is full of sharp glass and giant, disturbing monuments. The president then notices a strange structure outside the landing area. They go to investigate, and to their surprise, find the Yellow Onion! They decide to raise up their Pikmin population, and then go out to try and find the rest of the parts. They spot some strange silhouettes, and they begin to search. They find the Probability Prover, but it is being guarded by a Fiery Blowhog. They return to the landing site, get some red Pikmin and try to take it down. They are successful, and they bring the Prover back to the Dolphin. Olimar hears a strange, loud, thundering roar. He looks over, towards a small, metal mount. He swore that he saw something there, but he dismisses it. He continues on, and then finds the Tracking Tracer. He hears the noise once again, and then is startled by what he sees... A terrifying Coppery Bulblax! He gets the yellow Pikmin and runs. He luckily finds some Bomb-Rocks hidden away in a large, paper bag. The bag also smells of sugar and frosting. He is distracted by the aroma, but then remembers the dire situation that he is in. He quickly gets the Bomb-Rocks, and throws the Pikmin carrying them at the metallic grub-dog. The blasts crack its metallic hide, revealing its steaming core. He begins pelting it with his red Pikmin, and quickly takes it down. It's body begins to rust, and it falls apart, revealing the Surge Director. Olimar takes some of its body back for analysis. When he scans it, it reveals something terrible! This Bulblax had been a regular Fiery Bulblax, but the Hocotitanium in the piece had gotten into its bloodstream, mutating it into a strange Bulborb-Metal hybrid. He wonders if this is true for the Man-at-Legs as well. He then is notified by the Dolphin that the President is nowhere to be found! He hears a high-pitched shreek, "HELP ME!". Olimar rushes to where the noise was heard, where he sees the president being chased by a furious Golden Bulblax! "Olimar, help! I thought it was a pile of treasure! HEEELP!!". Olimar quickly attacks, and soon takes the Bulborb down. The President is very tired, and mutters, "You......get.....a raise....". He is not this used to running. Olimar notices a muffled, shrill beep-like sound. Olimar goes towards the noise, and then is relieved when it is only the Radioactivity Radar. Olimar then notices a large Violet Candypop Bud behind the radar. Olimar is thankful for the purple pikmin's superior strength. As he instructs them to carry the part, his thanks is revoked when he remembers there slow speed. Olimar then hears a "Bzrrt-DING" , and he quickly heads towards it, and then he sees a Caustic Dweevil carrying away the Heat Helper! Olimar gives chase, only to remember that he has no blue pikmin! He decides to got towards a glass sphere. Colored pebbles are scattered across the ground, and water puddles are seen everywhere! He hears stepping, and then he sees it... A gigantic Tanking Groink! The Groink fires many shots, all leaving an explosion. Olimar hides behind some of the glass, and then notices something... The Groink does not have the windshield-like protector over its face! He launches his purples, quickly stunning the beast. He sends in his reds, and the large beast quickly falls. It explodes, leaving behind the Undetectable Detector! He quickly takes the piece back, and his ships alerts him that it can now broaden its search range! He climbs aboard, and so does the president, and they begin takeoff, and the radar notices several parts in the... Serene Garden TBC Other Things Pikmin: The Duor Map Key